Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can retain stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, eMultiMediaCard (eMMC) memory, universal flash storage (UFS) memory, and/or wireless memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and/or SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. Flash memory devices can include memory cells storing data in a charge storage structure such as a floating gate, for instance, and may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices may use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Memory cells in an array architecture can be programmed to a target (e.g., desired) state. For instance, electric charge can be placed on or removed from the charge storage structure (e.g., floating gate) of a memory cell to program the cell to a particular data state. The stored charge on the charge storage structure of the memory cell can indicate a threshold voltage (Vt) of the cell, and the state (e.g., data state) of the memory cell can be determined by sensing the stored charge on the charge storage structure (e.g., the Vt) of the cell.
Memory may consume power (e.g., current at a regulated voltage supply) while operating, such as during program, sense, and/or erase operations performed on the cells of the memory. This power can be provided to the memory by, for example, a host. However, the memory may not be aware of how much (e.g., the maximum amount of) power the host can provide to the memory, and accordingly the memory may not be aware of whether it will have enough power to sustain its present operation. If the memory's power consumption during operation exceeds the amount of power that can be provided by the host, the memory's operation may fail.